Surprise
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: The team finds out something big about Deeks.
1. Surprise

**A/N:** So this idea came to me after watching "fish out of water". My mind started going 50 miles a minute after hearing everyone call Deeks an agent instead of detective, LAPD or liaison.

Thanks to bookdiva for reading it over to see if everything is in order! She is amazing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Stand down, Detective!" Assistant Director Owen Granger ordered, grinding out the title of Marty Deeks.

"No. I won't stand down. She is my partner. You can't keep me from helping her, from having her back." Deeks argued. He could feel the stares from everyone in the room as he stood up to Granger. He knew he was crossing the line, but he couldn't just stand there and let this happen. He heard a slight gasp from Nell and he could sense Callen and Sam wanting to say something, probably his name in a warning tone like they usually did in these situations, but they didn't.

They had just been told that the portable base in Afghanistan, the one where Kensi had been sent to, had lost contact with her while she had been tracking a suspect. Her team in L.A. were to go and help find her while also finishing the mission she had been sent on, unless she got the chance to before she went missing. After finding all that out and then being told he couldn't go, Deeks broke. Callen and Sam watched him closely, watching to see if they would need to step in or not.

"This is a classified mission for NCIS agents, not a LAPD Liasion for NCIS." Granger shot back.

Deeks sighed. He knew this day would come, he had been hoping it would for the past four years. He looked over to Hetty and saw the slight nod she sent him. He had her blessing. He felt his heart rate increase as the nerves rose within him. The reactions could go either way and it was this that he was nervous about. Finally he gathered enough courage to do what needed to be done.

"Well, how about sending three agents instead of two?" Deeks asked. His eyes were focused on Granger, but he could see Callen straighten from leaning against the table with a bit of shock while both he and Sam gave each other a look. A look that said "is he doing what I think he is doing?"

"What do you mean?" Granger asked, but Deeks knew he was playing. He could see a slight lift of the man's lips as he tried to tamper the smile wanting to form and his tone wasn't as confused as it would have been. Granger already knew what was going on. He had known for a while now, it was just a matter of the timing for this revelation to happen.

"I mean, why don't you send me as an agent?" Deeks countered.

"You aren't an agent." Granger pointed out with a smirk, a smirk that told Deeks to go ahead with what he was doing. Deeks sighed and pulled out a wallet out of his back pocket.

"I thought you would say that." Deeks said, handing the wallet to the Assistant Director. He saw the confused and shocked looks of Nell, Eric, Sam and Callen as they watched the exchange. He turned back to Granger who was still looking at his I.D. and badge. He heard Granger sigh as he handed the wallet to Sam and Callen to look over.

"Alright, you are cleared to go." Granger said.

"Be careful." He ordered, shocking everyone with the slightly sentimental statement, before walking out of the ops center. Everyone thought he hated Deeks, but Deeks knew differently.

It was a few minutes before anyone talked as the wallet made its way around the group.

"It says this was done in 2011." Callen stated more than questioned.

"Yep." Deeks said, popping the 'p' in emphasis.

"You've been an agent since you first came here as a liasion." Callen, again, stated more than questioned.

"Technically it was a few months after I came on." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Is the whole liasion job just a cover, what is going on here?" Callen finally asked. He was getting frustrated that something had been kept from him.

"Oh, the liasion job is true, Mr. Callen." Hetty spoke up.

"I've been an agent since the case where I got fired. When I came back I turned in my application." Deeks explained.

"But that doesn't explain why you are still a liaison." Callen pointed out.

"I've been doubling since then. Hetty didn't want to lose the liasion position, or have it given to someone else so she talked to Director Vance and he was the one who suggested making me a double. I'm an NCIS agent, but I'm still with LAPD. Director Vance, Hetty, Granger and Lieutenant Bates all are in on it." Deeks explained.

"Why weren't we told?" Sam asked, looking a little put out.

"It was a need to know basis for a while. For about four or five months there was a trial run to see if it would work out, during that time he was like a secret weapon. After that it was up to Deeks to tell you." Hetty started to explain when Callen interrupted.

"What do you mean 'he was like a secret weapon'?" He asked.

"Deeks was, and still is, a secret weapon. If a situation occurs, like a hostage situation where he is the only one free, he can use it to his advantage."

"How did you hide it from us?" Eric asked.

"I had it wiped from the database. It is on paper and in a very disclosed place. All the information that people can get on Mr. Deeks, Or Agent Deeks, will find him as just LAPD and our liaison. Even the rest of NCIS doesn't know, only this office knows who he really is. He will continue to be our secret weapon. Until he is made or something drastic happens, this is to be between us, Bates, Granger and Vance." Hetty explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mean to leave you all in the dark about this. I've been trying to find a way to tell you, but it just never happened. We were either ending a case or a case just came in, someone was hurt..." Deeks said, while running a hand through his hair, nervously trying to explain the reason for not telling everyone.

"So, Special Agent Deeks. Has a nice ring to it. What do you think Callen?" Sam asked, wanting to assure the man that everything was ok. A smile lighting up his face as he laid a brotherly hand on Deek's shoulder. The touch and smile made Deeks relax a bit.

"Yeah, it does. I know that I didn't say this when you first came on, but welcome to the family." Callen said with a small smile, holding out a hand to the new, but not so new, agent. Deeks let out a breath of air that he didn't know he had been holding and took Callen's out stretched hand and pulled him into a bro-hug. He turned and did the same with Sam.

When he and Sam parted he felt someone slam into him from behind and felt small arms go around his stomach. He let out a chuckle as he turned in Nell's arms to give her a proper hug.

"What about Kensi?" Sam asked while Eric came up to give his congratualtions to Deeks.

"Leave that to me." Deeks said with a telling smile. Sam gave him a knowing smirk.

"In the meantime, lets go and get our girl back. A plane is waiting for you, you have thirty minutes to pack and get to the airport." Hetty said with a clap and all but pushed them out of Ops.

"And Deeks, remember to be very careful with who you show that badge to, we don't want this secret to get out so soon. Especially over there. Granger will be with all of you and will help you know who to trust and who not to trust." She stated before they headed out the door. She put a hand up to her mouth while she watched them go.

"Be safe, all of you." She murmured before turning with a sigh, heading to her office.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you would like to see more to this story and, if you do, tell me what you would like to see. I'm thinking I'm going to make it a one-shot series like others have done and might do a sequel to this one, but I would like to know what y'all think.**


	2. Surprise 2

**A/N: **So, I was told to continue this story it from multiple people. Here is chapter 2! Thanks to bookdiva for reading it over.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

They had gotten packed and were on the plane within fifteen of the thirty minutes Hetty had given them, the person in the situation at hand giving them a strong push to move faster than usual. Kensi had a special connection with each of the team members, especially Deeks. If it hadn't been for him and his sharp eye and skill of making up plans on the spot, she wouldn't have survived many of the missions they had gone through.

Even though he could get on their nerves and would make them want to kill him from time to time, there wasn't anyone else who they would want to have partnered with Kensi. Deeks had proved to them that he wasn't just a regular cop and he could keep up with the big boys. They had wondered if he had had some federal training before, but, after a little private investigating, learned that he had got it all from the streets, just as he had said. They also learned that it might have had to do with how much he had worked as an undercover agent for the LAPD. He blew both Sam and Callen out of the water with how many missions he had undergone and the ones he had finished. After reading all they did, both men knew why Hetty had taken him, but also questioned why the LAPD disliked him so much. A tiny bit of it probably was his personality, but all that he had accomplished for the department should have overridden that.

With all that Deeks knew and after reading the many things he did about the guy, Callen knew that Hetty had been right to partner him with Kensi. Callen knew that he had become too preoccupied all that was going on with him and his past and that it was taking away time to train Kensi. He, even though he didn't show it, was glad when Deeks showed up. Even though he was a cop, Deeks had more experience with undercover work then Kensi did and Callen knew that that would come in handy some day and it did.

Since Kensi had be reassigned Callen and Sam had seen a change in the man they had known as a detective. It was almost as if she had taken a part of him with her. They had noticed a more serious, no-nonsense undertone in the guy, even as he joked. It was almost unnerving to the team at first and on a couple of occasions Sam and Callen had attempted to talk to him about it. They both had a feeling that something more was going on with the two younger members, something more than just a professional partnership, and that feeling grew the day Kensi had been reassigned and she and Deeks had been very awkward around them, and each other, after Sam had noticed that Kensi had come to work in the same clothes as the day before.

They definitely knew that something had happened between the two after Deek's reaction to Kensi having gone missing. There was a fire in his eyes that they hadn't seen before and he was quiet. They had never seen anything like this before. Usually when something happened to Kensi he would become irate and would go into a frenzy trying to help her. This Deeks, quiet and calm, wasn't what they were expecting and it terrified them. It meant that he was smoldering, a ticking time bomb, something no one wanted to experience. They were actually happy when he fought to go on the mission to find her, in the end revealing that he was an NCIS agent. But he returned to the quiet and calm persona when they had carpooled to each house to pack instead of going separate ways alone.

It wasn't until they were on the plane that they found out how bad Kensi's case was. Granger started to read them in on what the mission was and what had happened as the plane took off. Deeks being quiet the whole time.

"The white ghost is just that, a ghost. We don't have anything on this person except the fact that he is an American. No photos, no name, nothing. Kensi was sent out to do two things, find and kill the white ghost and also find the mole." Granger started to explain.

"The mole?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, the mole. Apparently one of our team was giving info to the white ghost. Kensi was supposed to investigate and find them. She thought she did a few days ago, but I told her she was mistaken..." Granger trailed off with a sigh.

"Were you correct in your statement?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. He ran off before she went missing. I don't know if it is because he is the mole or if it was because of something else." Granger replied.

"Who is 'he'?" Callen asked.

"'He' is Sabatino. He was part of the team before Kensi was reassigned. He was the partner of the person who was supposed to kill the white ghost." Granger explained. Callen looked over at Deeks and saw him tense at the man's name. Callen knew that Deeks didn't trust the guy, especially with being Kensi's partner.

"Wait, why was Kensi given two missions? Why wasn't the sniper job given to someone else? I mean, I know Kensi is good, but she isn't the only one." Sam wondered.

"There was someone who had the job of killing the white ghost. He had been on assignment for months before Kensi came on." Granger stated. Callen and Sam looked at each other, they knew he was holding back on something.

"What are you not telling us?" Callen asked, a bit forcefully.

"The sniper before Kensi came was captured and killed. That was when we knew there was a mole. That is why Kensi came in." Granger said.

"How was he killed?" Sam urged. Granger looked at Deeks, who was looking down at the floor, before replying.

"He was beheaded."

It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room after that.

"So, we aren't looking at a private organization that the white ghost is running." Sam stated more than questioned.

"No, we aren't."

"What are we looking at?" Callen asked.

"We aren't looking at a private organization, we are looking at THE organization. After looking at the facts and everything, my team and I have concluded that the white ghost has banded together with the Taliban and, most likely, is the leader of the whole organization." Granger finally explains.

"So, you sent Kensi, my partner, on a suicide mission?" Deeks calmly asks.

"At first, no." Granger replies.

"What changed?" Sam quickly asks, seeing the building rage in Deeks and trying to tamper it.

"She did." He simply stated. This stuns everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Callen asked, very confused by the Assistant Director's reply.

"She was fine at first. She was focused and ready to get this done, to be able to go home. The day before she went missing we had a lock on who we thought was the white ghost. He was the only westerner in the whole area. I sent her, on her request, to check out the place. She was in place and said that it was him, I told her to take the shot. I waited a few seconds and didn't hear anything. I told her a few times to take the shot and finally I heard the gun go off. I heard her say "oh my god" and then a bunch of return gunfire and, from the blasts I heard, some mortars. She was fine when she got back, not a scratch, but something was off. I asked her what had happened and she said she missed."

"She never misses." All three men said at the same time.

"I know. I could see that something was bothering her. Her eyes kept darting about and she was very antsy. I asked her if she saw him and if he was a westerner, she started rambling. She said that she didn't get a look at him and at the question of if he was a westerner she couldn't give a definite answer. I asked if it was Sabatino and she said, honestly, that it wasn't. I didn't want to push her so I told her I wanted a full report within the hour. I never got it. The next morning I couldn't find her, I asked the team if they saw her and they said she hadn't been around all morning, I went to her room and all her stuff, including her rifle, were still there. I then had the team see if any vehicles had been taken from the base that night and if so to track it. Before I came here the team found the car she had taken. It was empty. She has gone off the radar. We don't know if she has been captured or if she is just on her own. Sabatino is still missing as well." Granger finished. Deeks heart plummeted as he listened, it wasn't looking like the mission would end well.

"Do you think Sabatino is the mole?" Sam asked.

"His actions say yes, but his records say otherwise. Kensi asked the same thing a few days ago when Sabatino left her out in the desert the day he ran. I don't know if it is because he is the mole or all of this has gone to his head. He has been on this mission since that joint case he was on with your team. I have the team watching for him in multiple areas." Granger stated, not helping the feelings the everyone was getting from the information they were getting. Suddenly Callen's phone started ringing.

"Yeah Nell?" He answered as he put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Eric and I have done a bit of...in depth research...and have come across some interesting information." Nell's calm voice came through.

"What is it?" Sam prompted.

"Well, we didn't get all of the information on Sabatino in our last search. We were only looking at the CIA database at the time. Apparently he worked for a small security company before becoming CIA. The big thing is, this company originates out of the middle east and their main targets are people of middle eastern decent who are immigrating to the US." Nell states.

"If Sabatino is a part of any of this, this company might be the way he started." Sam pointed out. Callen nodded.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, there is..."Nell trailed off and they could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"What is it, Nell?" Callen pushed.

"Well, when we looked into the security company there was one person that really stood out from everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Granger asked.

"Everyone in the company is either directly from the middle east or has origins there. There is only one who doesn't, he is fully a westerner." Nell finally supplied.

"What is his name?" Called asked a bit forcefully, getting annoyed with the round-a-bout that Nell was giving them with the information.

"Jack. Jack Simon." Sam, Granger and Callen looked up when Deeks about gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at the phone in Callen's hand. They could tell that that name was familiar to him and wondered if he would explain or if they would have to force it out of him.

"Jack?" Deeks asked as he visually went pale.

"Yeah, Jack Simon." Nell answered.

"You know him, Detective?" Granger asked, getting a slight glare from Deeks before he remembered that he still, in a way, was a detective and his gaze softened a bit but the concern in his eyes stayed.

"I don't know. It could be just a coincidence..." Deeks said, trailing off as the looks on both Sam and Callen's faces said that they were starting to understand where he was going with the information.

"What do you mean?" Granger asked, catching on to the fact that the three men knew something he didn't about Kensi.

"Jack...Kensi's ex-fiance's name is Jack." Deeks stated looking at Sam and Callen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me, honestly, what you think!**


	3. Surprise 3

**A/N: **YAY! Another chapter! Am I on a roll or what? Two chapters in one week, wow!

So, with this chapter you get a treat. A look into the state that Kensi is in during this time. This kind of starts after the ending of the last episode. It is what I think could be going through her head after that very emotional talk with Jack. Also, some of you reviewers will get to see if you were right about Nell or not.

I hope this meets your expectations! Be on the look out for the next chapter, it is in the works right now so it should be out in the next few days, if not during the week it should be out, at least, by the weekend.

Thanks again to the amazing bookdiva for reading this over! Please go and check out her stories, they are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Kensi Blye sat shivering in the darkness. Her captors had just taken her ex-fiance, who she hadn't seen for nine years, and put out the nearby fire, her only source of heat. She didn't know what was going to happen next and that terrified her, a very rare thing for the strong, independent woman she is.

This was the most terrifying thing to happen to her since her first time on the street at 15 after her father had died. More terrifying than the time where she was in the room with lasers that had been attached to a bomb and with no way of sitting or moving, one break of a laser and the whole room would have gone up, ending her life in a moment.

That time she knew she was going to be found. Deeks and the team knew were she was, who had her and, even though it was on the spot, Deeks had saved her. This time, however, she didn't know if they would even come, didn't know if they even knew she was missing. Surely Granger had told them, but who knows when she was found to be missing or when he finally decided he needed help and finally called OSP. Even if they were in the country to rescue her, they didn't know where she was, let alone know where to look. They also didn't know who she was with.

She started to sob as the knowledge of what possibly could happen to her started to take over her mind. Then the fear of knowing she might not get to do certain things or see certain people took over. Most of those fears centered on one person, a person who she trusted with her life and a person who she loved dearly but never told. A person who was probably going crazy with worry over her and was probably fighting to get to go and help her. That person was her partner, in every way possible, Detective Marty Deeks.

* * *

There was a sickening silence that had come over the people of the plane as the knowledge of what they might be up against overcame them.

"Kensi's ex-fiance?" Granger asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah. At the time she had said it had been 6 years since he left her, so it would be 9 years now." Deeks said, not looking at the guy. Sam and Callen looked at Deeks with slight shock that he would remember such a detail, but then remembered it was about Kensi. Deeks remembered everything about her or anything related to her.

"Nell," Granger said, startling everyone. It had been a little bit since Nell had said anything and they had forgotten she was still on the phone.

"Yeah? I'm still here." She said with an unreadable tone. They could hear her sigh and knew something was up.

"Get Hetty for me, I need to speak to her." The anger that the woman's name was spoken in was shocking to all. They had never seen or heard the assistant director this mad.

"Okay, but there is something I need to tell you first." Nell said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, before I called you I went searching about this guy. It isn't good." Nell started, obviously stalling.

"Nell, we don't need this right now. Tell us everything you have." Callen pushed.

"Okay, Okay." She said with a sigh before continuing.

"Jack Simon doesn't exist. I've searched through all databases and he only comes up three times in the past 20 years. Like he disappears and reappears like...like a ghost." This makes Granger tense up and puts the team on guard.

"Thanks Nell, can you please put Hetty on now?" Granger asks calmly, interrupting the analyst, but the three men around him could see that he was about to lose it.

"She is right here."

"Owen?" Hetty's voice comes across the line.

"Henrietta, how could you do that to one of your own?" Grangers straight out asks. Everyone looks at him in confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Henrietta states, though Granger could tell she does.

"How could you send her out there when she is emotionally involved, not only because this Jack might be her ex-fiance, but also because of his history with her family?" This makes the three guys sit up straighter and listen closer in interest. Deeks looks at Callen and see that he is looking back at him. Deeks gives him a wondering stare and Callen just shakes his head, telling him to keep quiet and let the conversation play out.

"Because, no one can get to him like her." Hetty lightly explained.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Granger almost roared.

"After what happened to her father and then Jack's disappearance all agencies kept a look out for him. We grew worried when we found out that he had reappeared and was dating her, but let it play out. If anything had happened he would have found himself looking down the barrel of every agency's guns. But nothing happened, they grew close and we let it go. We had heard that he had disappeared again and that is how this mission came up. I was supposed to send her a long time ago, but I knew she wasn't ready. I thought, at the time, that she was ready...but now..." Hetty trailed off.

"So this Jack is really Kensi's ex?" Deeks asked softly, trying to keep his emotions intact. They heard a small sigh from the other end of the call.

"Yes, Mr. Deeks, Jack Simon is Kensi's ex-fiance." Deeks sighed and put his head in his hands after hearing that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
